SIT BOY!
by asuka-2004
Summary: Kagome was sick of not being listend to, so one night she made a wish and it was granted. What will happen when all of the men in her life enemy or no must do as she says? rating may change later on R
1. Wish Granted

Ok sometimes during this story it's going to be in POV other times in normal story type thingies o.O so just bare with me lol… here it is (BTW the character Ozumo is a goddess of sorts she lives on the moon and helps young girls find their true love in extremely strange ways o.O)

**Subjugation: to bring under complete control or subjection; conquer; master.**

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome looked at the sky sighing, no one would ever listen to her no matter what she did. Every time she would go to say something she would be rudely interrupted by Inuyasha or someone else, the only person who actually knew how she felt was Sango, because she too was getting fed up with it. It was late as she sat up and looked around the small camp to see everyone sleeping soundly, she looked up to even find Inuyasha sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly ajar a small purring sound coming from within. She giggled mentally wondering what might make him purr in his sleep and looked again towards the sky. She looked at the moon in all it's glory, it was a full moon as bright as she had ever seen it made everything seem to glow around her. She thought to herself **_'I'm not going to be able to sleep, maybe a little walk'_** she nodded to herself and slowly stood and walked away from the camp to a small cliff ledge and sat down staring at the sky.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

He had smelt his brothers scent not far from him and growled, he didn't like going anywhere near his half-brother or the worthless humans he traveled with. He continued walking with the small child Rin and the Imp Jaken following close behind. Rin was on Ah-un sleeping since it was so late, Rin had wanted to stay up with Sesshomaru but he wouldn't have it. They walked in silence before he got wind of a familiar scent, he raised a brow at the fact that she was away from the group and his mangy half-brother.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin." He said and jumped into the trees in the Direction of the scent. He heard a faint "yes mi' lord" before moving out of sight, he wanted to know what was going on and why she was alone.

** Kouga's POV**

He had stopped at a river for a drink; he had been looking for Naraku for days now and not a sign of him. He growled and punched the water "Damn it! Why can't I find him!" he cursed himself for feeling so helpless when he needed to avenge his comrades deaths at the hand of that wind witch Kagura. He sighed and splashed his face with water to try to get rid of scent of Inuyasha form that days rumble. He had been glad for it though for he got to see his lovely woman Kagome, at the thought of Kagome he smiled. She was perfect in every way; he was lost in his thoughts when he smelt something in the air that made him smile even more, it was Kagome and she was alone, he raced off in her direction thankful that he might finally get some time alone with her.

**Naraku's POV**

Some idiotic demons had gotten in his way while roaming the lands searching for shards, screaming at him to give them the shards or they would kill him. He was bored so he decided to kill them for a little bit of fun to quench the boredom that surrounded him. He was cleaning his hair and cloths of the disgusting, rotting substance that used to be the demons when he saw something flash by, he knew instantly that it was Sesshomaru. He wondered why he couldn't smell him or didn't care, so intrigued as to what had just happened he followed to find the cause. He stopped in some bushes near a small cliff and Sesshomaru just stared at something on the cliff, Naraku raised a brow and moved to find a better spot to look at what had dragged him all the way out here. He looked out over the brush and saw the miko that Inuyasha traveled with, the reincarnation of that wretched woman Kikyo.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

He knew that Naraku had followed him from a ways back but had a sense that nothing was going to happen that he was just curious as to why he had not paid attention to him. As he reached the clearing he stopped behind some bushes and watched the sight before him. If he did not know she was a human he would have believed she was a goddess, as he looked at her she seemed to glow in the moonlight her raven black hair swayed gently in the wind as she looked into the night sky. She looked sad and Sesshomaru wondered why, she was traveling with that mongrel brother of his whom seemed to do everything she said, and yet there was a deep sadness and longing in her eyes that he couldn't help but feel for her. He knew that it went against everything he stood for but he felt sorry for the miko sitting under the moonlight.

**Normal POV**

By this time the three had all reached Kagome who didn't seem to notice the fact that Kouga and Naraku who both had shards were near, she was off in her own thoughts. She looked up at the night sky and gave a small smile as she looked at the moon.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" she asked staring at the moon.

All three just sat and watched the scene unfold before them knowing full well that the other two were there but at the same time knowing none of them wanted to hurt her at this time, that they were all their our of shear curiosity.

"I mean Inuyasha doesn't listen to me about anything, Kouga is as blind as a bat when it comes to me and HE never listens, Sesshomaru is just a stubborn pompous ass who doesn't think of anyone but himself and Naraku is the enemy so of cause HE won't listen." She sighed, "Why is it that I'm cursed to be surrounded by baka males?"

She buried her head into her knees and started to shake, everyone thought she was going to explode but what she did even surprised Naraku, she looked up at the sky a single tear falling down her cheek and whispered to the moon, "I just wish someone would listen to me." She held her legs tight to her chest and sighed.

**Inuyasha's POV**

He woke as he felt a tinge in his heart as though someone he cared about was really hurting. He opened his eyes and looked around the camp to see that everyone was safe, but Kagome's sleeping bag was empty. His eyes widened and his heart started to race **_'what the hell! Where is Kagome?' _**He sniffed the air and found her sweet scent and let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. But just as suddenly every hair on his body stood ridged as he noticed three other scents extremely near her that mangy wolf Kouga, his brother for some reason and Naraku! He growled and ran as fast as he could in the direction of Kagome's Scent.

**Ozumo's POV**

Nothing seemed to interest her anymore; she was so bored when all of a sudden she heard a small voice, soft but sweet from the earth below her. She smiled at the sky thanking whoever sent her this girl and floated down to the earth below. Now as she knows only the person she has come to see can actually see her and she doesn't actually talk directly, it's one of the rules she broke once before that got her in a lot of trouble. She came to a small cliff and looked at the beautiful young woman sitting there staring up at her. **_'Well she is a beauty' _**she thought to herself with a smile and looked around noticing three figures in the bushes and one coming their way very fast. She turned to Kagome and spoke to her telepathically

"What is it you wish my child?" she said in a sweet soft tone that made Kagome's head shoot up with wide eyes. She couldn't help but giggle at the girls' reaction, because as she knows it's not every day a mortal can see a goddess. "It is alright, I will not harm you, I have come to help you with your dilemma," she said with a small smile.

"You mean about what I was saying before?" Kagome said slightly confused shifting her head to the side slightly. Ozumo couldn't help it and laughed out loud and nodded "yes child do you wish for those men you spoke of to listen to you when you need them?" she asked looking deep into the girls eyes, if there was any hint of doubt the spell wouldn't work. But as Kagome nodded she looked deep into Kagome's eyes and didn't see a single hint of doubt, which made her smile.

"very well," she said, "from this day forth the demons and half demons known as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Naraku will have no choice but to listen to you for you will have power over all." And with that she cast the spell and left the little miko to find the rest on her own, if she needed any help along the way she would be there for her.

**Kagome's POV**

She looked around her in slight shock, had that really happened? She gave up on thinking about it when she heard the bushes behind her begin to rustle and turned to look in fright only to have Inuyasha jumping out of them screaming "KAGOME!" she could feel her rage build up and before she could stop herself she yelled at the top of her lungs, "SIT BOY!" and watched Inuyasha plummet to the ground. But she noticed something extremely odd, the ground shook more than usual and there were a few more "Ouches" than there should have been. She shakily stood and walked to the center of the clearing near the cliff and "sat" Inuyasha again. She heard it again! She wasn't sure how many but there were definitely more than Inuyasha being hurt. She did the only thing she knew that could get them to come out and that was to anger them so she did the only think she could think of.

"**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"**

she heard loud growls coming from the bushes after her outburst and a very angry Inuyasha staring at her. She began to move when three bodies blocked her way looking at her with so much anger it made her skin crawl. Then she noticed something, they each had a similar necklace on now like Inuyasha's. Naraku was wearing one of dark purple beads; Kouga, one of brown beads and Sesshomaru wore one of Dark red beads. She thought to herself **_'no way! Those looked like Inuyasha's subjugation beads!... no it couldn't be!' _**she was lost in her own train of though and didn't notice Naraku lunging for her and on instinct yelled "SIT!" and to her surprise all four men before her slammed into the ground. **_'oh my god!'_** she though to herself **_'they ARE subjugation beads!' _**as she looked at the four men laying in the dirt face first her head spun at the strange journey that had just begun.

WOHOO! Go Inuyasha! I love the series

And I know I'm going to be breaking a lot of hearts with this but SESS/KAG FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA blinks ok now I got that out of my system time to start chappy 2! gets to work


	2. Share My Pain

_WOW! O.O I NEVER expected the response I got from this story lol I'm glad you all liked it. The enthusiasm of my readers was to say the least… interesting. I have never laughed so hard form comments before, thank you all so much for your reviews and now what you have been waiting for dun, dun, dun! NEXT CHAPTER!_

Kagome looked at the scene before her with wide eyes, did what she think just happen actually happen? She looked at the four twitching bodies before her and felt something rise in her stomach, before she realised it she was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Loud growling pulled her from her fit of laughter and she looked straight into extremely cold golden eyes. She gasped and fell back; she did not notice the demon lord had moved due to her fits of laughter. She fell hard on her behind and forgot about the angry demons in front of her and rubbed her behind form the fall.

"Ouch!" she said rubbing where she had fallen, "that hurt," she looked back up to see that he was now glaring down at her. As he moved closer she squealed and without thinking of the consequences shouted "SIT!" she looked on in awe as for the very first time she saw Sesshomaru's mask slip and saw the complete and utter shock that was underneath as he plummeted not so elegantly into the dirt face first. She reached out to see if he was ok to have a clawed hand shoot up and grab her wrist.

"You will not touch this Sesshomaru!" he growled as best he could, considering his still had a mouth full of dirt. As his fingers gripped tighter around her wrist he claws started to pierce the skin. Kagome looked in horror forgetting her own pain as she watched tiny crimson dots appear on his wrist.

"Sesshomaru! You're bleeding!" she whispered looking down at the tiny dots on his wrist. He pealed himself from the ground **(AN: _yes he pealed himself from the ground… lol what a sight that would be XD)_** and looked at his wrist, he was indeed bleeding and let go of her wrist, completely perplexed as to how he came to be bleeding. She looked at the other's who seemed to be as confused as him, suddenly she got an idea; if it failed she would have Inuyasha and Kouga there to help her. She silently stood and walked over to the glaring half-demon Naraku and looked down at his form as he sat against a tree. She knelt down in front of him and grabbed his hand; everyone was shocked and it showed, yes even the great Sesshomaru's mask had plummeted at the moment yet again.

The she did the unthinkable; she raised his hand to her throat and moved her hand away; glaring at him daring him to take her life. Naraku just grinned as the girls' foolishness and began to tighten his grip until he felt his neck also tighten. He ignored the feeling thinking that it was just his excitement at finally getting to kill the wench and his grip tightened more, but the more his grip tightened, the tighter his neck felt until he felt like he was being choked himself. He couldn't take it anymore and he let go gasping for air at the same time she did, the others looked on, unable to accept what Kagome had just done or that Naraku had let her live, little did they know that it was not by choice.

Kagome silent thought to herself **'They cant hurt me, if they do they feel what is happening to me… but it only seems to happen if THEY inflict the pain.'** She gave herself a mental nod and stood. Without warning she froze in place Kagome's eyes widened and rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground and lay motionless, instantly Kouga and Inuyasha were at her side trying to wake her. Sesshomaru and Naraku looked on curious as to how one human could make anyone act so strange, they looked at her still body lying on the ground and silently admitted to themselves that she was not exactly unpleasant to look at; but not in a million years, would they admit it to anyone else.

_WOHOO! Second chapter done…. I know its kinna shorter than the other one but this is gunna be a long story lol so bare with me :P love you all _


End file.
